Preventing the Past, a Mewtres Sequal
by TheLastHumanTyranitar
Summary: Mewtres has come back. The evil Pokemon rules the world. Gardevor, and her daughter, Vitae, stand against him in the Omega Resistance, a band of Pokemon lead by Lord Charizard to overthrow the tyrant. But, everything in young Vitae's world is not what it seems...
1. The Omega Resistance

000

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other copyrighted items. I do however own all original characters and places._

__Me: "I have the beginnings of Book Two done, and it is right on my laptop if you want to read it."

*everyone pushes me out of the way*

(Violet: "Do I make an appearance?")

Vitae: _I know I do. I sneezed a whole bunch whenever Ty was working on this, which means he must have been talking about me._

__********: I know I am in this one. Let me read!  
**

*****door closes and locks* Me: "Finally. I can go to the beach alone again..."

000

I

Gardevor's POV

Two years after the battle of Cerulean

I ran, holding my daughter's hand. The Mightyhena were closing in on us. I cursed this life silently. This wasn't a world to raise a child in.

As I ran, I thought about how the world became this dreadful place.

Two years ago, when Mewtwo and two humans and their Pokémon sacrificed their lives; that was when the world changed. They tried to kill the being known as Mewomega. Mewtwo was my lover; the father of my daughter, Vitae.

All of them died, but Mewomega had escaped. He ran and hid, slowly recovering his power. He had gathered followers, Pokémon and humans alike, all who sought to survive in his new world.

Vitae shouting snapped me out of my thoughts. A Mightyhena had nearly bit her. I fired a Focus Blast into its open jaws. It whimpered and failed.

"Come on, just a little farther! A little more, Mom," Vitae shouted. I looked at her and smiled. She looked like me, but she had Mewtwo's eyes. She smiled the same way I did, full of coldness.

She was my little girl, but I raised her to be a warrior; proud, beautiful, and fierce. And every day, she grew to be more like her father was.

The hound Pokémon were right on our heels. Suddenly, they yelped and backpedaled as hard as they could. We had made it.

The Secret Grove, where Celebi lived. Secret Grove was a thick, dark forest. It was now so over run with Ghost Pokémon, almost nothing entered willingly. It was the last sanctuary from Mewomega.

We headed to the center of the forest. When we arrived, a hundred or so Pokémon greeted us. They yammered loudly and I and Vitae winced. Their joy was overwhelming; it was almost a physical force.

I looked about, scanning over the heads of the small Pokémon. Somewhere between seven hundred and a thousand Pokémon stood in the vast area. I looked to the north and saw who had attended.

The massive fallen tree at the northern end of the clearing served as a place for the leaders of our group, the Omega Resistance.

I looked at the leaders one by one, them nodding at my gaze. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, tiny Mew, Lugia, Celebi, Registeel, Latias and Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Dialga, Giratina and Darkrai. All the other legendary Pokémon, in exclusion to Arceus, had joined Mewomega.

But, more amazing than any of the legends was the Pokémon at the center. Charizard, released after Mewomega had murdered the hero, Ash.

It was Charizard who had gathered all these Pokémon together. They believed in his power and that he could defeat Mewomega. Even from across the clearing, I could see his giant flame at the end of his tail. I couldn't imagine how hot those flames must have been.

Charizard's wings had a few holes and tears in them from his many battles. The tough skin on his snout and face was scarred, a vibrant scar going over his right eye and down to his jaw. Charizard was our leader because of his extreme fighting spirit. Out of all the Pokémon who had thought Mewomega one-on-one, Charizard was the only one to ever actually harm the demon. Even Rayquaza had to humble himself, having lost to Mewomega before without even so much as a scratch on him.

I saw Celebi move and bob as if trying to speak, but I couldn't hear her over the shrieks of the others.

"QUIET!" Charizard yelled, flame billowing from his jaws. Immediately, every Pokémon stopped and froze; nobody dared to anger Charizard.

"Thank you, Lord Charizard. As I was saying, would Lady Gardevor and her child please present themselves?" Celebi said, her tiny voice booming in the silence.

Holding Vitae's hand, I walked us to the front of the clearing. As we neared the fallen tree, the necklace I wore grew warm, but then chilled, cooling me and Vitae with psychic power.

"Yes, my Lords and Ladies? What is your wish?" I asked. I had to be formal, as I had broken one of our most precious rules. Even as a member of the council, I was expected to follow all the rules. The penalties were harsh, even for minor infractions.

"Lady Gardevor, do you know of the crime you have committed?" Celebi asked.

"Yes. I left the Grove and went into a populated area. I risked the entirety of the Resistance," I said. I knew I had a chance if I spoke my words carefully. " But I had good reason to leave the compound."

"What. Reasoning?" Lord Registeel said his machine-like voice deep and slow.

"I did it in an attempt to save a group of Lavatar, who had been kidnapped by Mewomega's hounds."

"How did you acquire the knowledge of the kidnapping in the first place, Gardevor?" Charizard asked, his voice strong and dominating.

"Two Pokémon told me when and where the attack would take place, and I acted upon this information." As I spoke, I saw Darkrai and Giratina slowly take steps backward.

"And who were these Pokémon?" Latios and Latias said together.

"Lords Giratina and Darkrai, your honors," I said with a smile. Fifteen heads turned to the far left end of the tree, where the two sat.

"Would you look at the moon? I need to go," Darkrai said, instantly melting into shadows.

"Damn it, Darkrai! You cheat," Giratina said, unable to leave. After Mewomega took over, Giratina had been unable to return to his Reverse World, his quickest means of escape.

"Figures. Now it's up to a vote. All in favor of letting the three go away unpunished, say 'Aye,'" Charizard said. I knew his rules. If more than one Pokémon committed the crime, it was up to a vote to decide by the majority. "All opposed, say 'Neigh.'"

"Aye!" Giratina said.

"Not. You," Registeel said, hitting the Dragon/Ghost type with Mega Punch.

"Aye," Articuno said.

"Aye," Zapdos droned, his wings slightly open out of boredom.

Moltres looked at the other two. "Neigh, this has to stop."

Mew looked her, hurt. "Aye!"

"Neigh. I agree with Moltres," Lugia said, holding his head high to avoid looking me in the eyes.

"Aye!" Celebi said. I looked at her in surprise. I hadn't expected to get her vote.

"Neigh," Registeel droned.

"Aye," Latios and Latias said together.

"Neigh?" Groudon said, confused. He couldn't decide anything on his own, so always went with the minority of votes.

"Neigh," Rayquaza said. I was shocked that he thought we needed to be punished; usually he voted against it.

"Aye," Jarachi said sleepily. Mewomega had awoken him over 900 years early, so Jarachi could not sleep until the next Millennium Comet.

"Neigh," Deoxys said, morphing into his defensive form. Deoxys looked sad at having to say that about me, but he stood by his belief that punishment must be dealt out.

"Neigh," Dialga said. He looked down and mouthed "Forgive me."

"The vote is tied. My decision will decide. Before I vote, answer me one thing. What happened to the group of Lavatar you tried to rescue?" Charizard spoke.

My face dropped. "I- I could only save one of the children. The others were either taken or killed during the struggle." I felt Vitae's thin fingers touch my back.

"Very well then," Charizard looked to his left and right before looking at the crowd. "Aye. Gardevor and the others receive no punishment." Before anyone could react, his wings burst open and he flew off towards the lake he lived at.

With Charizard gone, the meeting was adjourned. The council members headed back to our hall.

The "hall" was a giant mountain to the north of the clearing. It had been hollowed out, creating tunnels and chambers throughout and under the mountain, passages that sprawled outward for miles from the base of the mountain.

Every Pokémon had their own living space in the maze of tunnels. Because of the endless amount of passages, the law said you had to travel in groups. The Pokémon who were not on the council preferred to double up in their rooms, so we always had plenty of space.

The Lavatar me and Vitae saved had been given a room near an exit, so she wouldn't get lost. It was customary for all new rescues to get a room close to an exit.

I waved to her as I passed her room. Vitae had gone to her room, a natural cave high up on the mountain. She had found it and chose to stay there on her own and nobody questioned it. It gave me plenty of time to go to the Council's Chamber.

Soon I lost track of where I was. I didn't like to, but I had to resort to teleporting to the Chamber.

I appeared in the doorway of the gargantuan room. The room was sixty feet from wall to wall, extending fifty feet back. The ceiling was thirty feet from the floor, big enough for all the legendary Pokemon to move about comfortably.

Many of the legendary Pokemon stayed in groups of three or four, preferring Pokémon from their own regions. The birds talked together in a corner, occasionally taking long drinks from the river that flowed along the wall. Registeel, Groudon, and Rayquaza sat in a group, apparently asleep. Lugia, Latias, and her brother were arguing over something. Dialga, Giratina, and Darkrai, who had returned after the meeting, were relaxing.

The three Psychic Pokémon, Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi, floated over to me. The four of us had been close for a while, now. Mew had visited me and Mewtwo often, when he was still alive. I had been introduced to the others almost immediately after Mewomega returned.

"Where is Deoxys? Isn't he supposed to be here as well," I asked the trio. We looked back as Giratina shouted, Dialga having hit him in the head.

"He hasn't come. But we can resolve this without his help. He can't complain if he doesn't show, so that's a plus," Celebi said.

"Ya. If he came, we'd never resolve this," Mew said, flying around in circles. She usually did this to distract herself, chasing her own tail.

"Can we just talk about how we'll go after Mewomega? I'm so tired, as it is," Jirachi, the only male in the group, said.

"Okay, how will we go after Mewomega," I said loudly. The other council members came over and we discussed how best to go after the abomination. Not a single one of the others worried about Deoxys' disappearance.

000

Vitae: _Cool, I was in it. And he made me a decent character._

(Violet: "I wasn't even mentioned...")

********: Me either...**

Vitae: _Let's go force him to write more chapters!_ *tries the door... it stays shut* _DAMN YOU TY!_

__*Meanwhile I am swimming in the lake* Me: "Ahhhh, feels nice..."

000


	2. Island of the Dragons

000  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other copyrighted items. I do however own all original characters and places.  
Me: "Well, that was enjoyable. Better go see how they're doing..."  
*opens door into the room and sees everyone laying on their backs dead-eyed and groggy*  
Me: "What happened here...?"  
000

Chapter 2

Vitae's POV

Same time

I was in my room, overlooking the forest below me. From this spot, I could see the lake that Charizard lived near. I could see the city lights far to the south.

"What are you looking at?" a voice said behind me.

"Life," I said before turning around. "It is life out there, Deoxys. My entire world is only as big as this forest, but no bigger. You've seen it out there! The cities, the people and their things. They may be slaves, but Mewomega lets them have their cities. Yet all we have is a big rock!"

Deoxys was sitting on a thick blanket, in his normal form. He was sitting cross-legged with his back against the smooth stone wall.

I walked over to him and laid down on the blanket, my head on his knee. I stared up at him, saying "Tell me about how it used to be, please, Deoxys?"

"If Mewtwo could see this… You know he'd be proud of you, right? You're a Gardevor, like your mother. That'd have made Mewtwo very happy."

I sighed. Deoxys always did this. He'd change the subject if I wanted to know about the old ways. "Why would that be?"

"He wouldn't want another of his kind in this world. Most of the time, he didn't think either of us, me or him, to be in this world. He said we were unnatural, our power far too great."

"Deoxys, please! Can you tell me about the old ways? I want to know about your past, not my father!"

His hand touched my hair and he lifted my head. I sat up, staring at Deoxys as he stood. "If you want to know about my past, come with me. We'll need to go to the lake to talk. I would need Lord Charizard's permission before I tell you about it."

His form changed again, to his Speed mode. "Try to keep up, Vitae, and I'll tell you a secret."

Deoxys jumped and flew off. I ran after him, using Psychic to hold myself in the air and move. I chased after him, Deoxys staying out of my reach.

I chased Deoxys all the way to the lake, skimming over treetops and Pokémon. I smiled. Being with Deoxys made me happier than he could ever know.

When we made it to the lake, Deoxys landed lightly on the sandy beach. Yet, I remained hovering just above him.

"Come on Vitae. If you don't land, we can't go to Lord Charizard," Deoxys said, his voice laughing.

"Um… I can't. If I stop using Psychic, I'll fall," I said, shyly. I wasn't coordinated enough to land while using the attack: all I could do was float.

"Then I'll catch you," Deoxys said. I frowned. "What, don't you trust me?"

"Fine. I trust you, Deoxys. I always have before, I said, releasing my attack. I fell heavily into his arms, one of his hands on my back, the other under my knees.

I felt a feeling of joy coming from somewhere. It wasn't from Deoxys, I was sure of it. It appeared to be coming from a tree a little way down the beach-line.

"Deoxys and Vitae, sitting in a tree," a bird Pokémon sand.

Deoxys let go of me after helping me stand and whirled around. "Chatot! You talk too much!" he said, firing a Zap Cannon attack at the small bird.

It leaped over the electric beam and continued its singing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Before it could land, a large red blur leaped on it from behind. The red blur had been Fury, a large Arcanine. His massive paw was on Chatot's back, pinning him to the sand. His head was low, his jaws slightly open. I could feel his bloodlust from here.

"Damn you, Chatot! Because of you, Vivian got hurt! Now I'm going to hurt you!" Fury growled.

"All I did was dodge. How does that make it my fault?" Chatot asked.

"Then you shouldn't have provoked him! Next time, take the hit, you coward!" I saw his fangs begin to glow as he prepared his Fire Fang.

"I- It's alright, Fury. I'm not hurt that badly," said a Ninetales, limping around the tree. "There's no need to kill him. Just calm down, sweetie."

Fury looked at Vivian, the Ninetales, and then back at the bird. "Consider yourself lucky, you filthy bird."

Fury and Vivian wandered off back to the other side of the tree. Chatot flew off as soon as Fury's paw came off his back.

I looked at Deoxys. It was my first time visiting the lake. I only knew who they were from meetings.

"Why're so many Pokémon here? I thought this was Charizard's home," I asked.

"It is Charizard's home. When he first created the Omega Resistance, he declared that all fire types either live near this lake or high up on the mountain, above the clouds. This way, they'd be able to stop any fires they caused," Deoxys pointed to the center of the lake. I could see a small island in the center, with some sort of cave on it. "That is where our leader lives. Him and about fifty of his closest friends all reside in an underwater cave that can only be accessed through that entrance.

"If you look behind us, Vitae, you'd notice something. Even though this is part of the forest, there's no Ghost Pokémon. That is because of the amount of Fire types living here. They scared the Ghost types away."

"Is there really that many Fire types?"

"Sure are. Charizard houses a small army in that cavern. You see, Vitae, a long time ago, Charizard lived in a mountain range, home to hundreds of Charizard. Many of them decided to help us because of that. Come on, I'll take you to the island," Deoxys grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to himself. I could feel myself blushing and was glad he could not see my face.

Deoxys flew over the lake, carrying me in his arms.

Deoxys was older than me, by quiet a lot. He didn't understand or even know about my feelings towards him. I had liked Deoxys for a long time, yet I could never say it. It wouldn't have worked even if I did tell him. He was too old to like me and he wasn't the type to look at things in a loving manner. He thought we were friends, but his thoughts ended at that. Not for the first time, I wished I could tell what he was feeling.

Deoxys moved quickly over the water. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at the sky. I looked to see what had caught his attention.

A large, black, winged figure was flying. It turned and flew at full force. Directly at us.

Gardevor's POV

After the meeting

Once again, we couldn't decide anything. Another fight had broken out. First it was Groudon and Registeel arguing, and then broke into an all-out fight. Thankfully, Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi had left before the fight; things would have gotten really ugly then.

I had used Psychic to restrain the giants; using the necklace Mewtwo had given me to amplify my power to unimaginable levels. Afterwards, they all decided to leave, returning to their homes within the compound.

When they were gone, I stared at the surface of the river. I looked once more at the last gift Mewtwo had given me.

The intricate details on the chain and metal circle. He gave it to me saying it would make me even more powerful than him. The chain made from TwistedSpoons. The tiny Odd Incenses set into it. The Mind Plate within the circle. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

I gingerly unhooked the chain, taking the necklace off for the first time. As soon as it came off, I felt my power decrease dramatically. It truly did multiply my power a lot.

I put the silver circle in the palm of my hand. I had barely touched the metal, but the Mind Plate fell out. It landed with a loud thump on the stone floor between my feet.

I knelt down and picked it up. The Plate was backwards, the side set into the metal facing upwards. Something was carved into the back.

I held it up to the light, trying to see what the marks were. They were strange, weird symbols that covered most of the back. In the middle of the Mind Plate was a primitive drawing of a Pokémon that could have been Mew. On the bottom of the Plate, were letters I could read.

They said this: "If you are reading this, I have failed. Something has happened that threatens the world. Find the one who can read this. It might save everyone. I'm sorry. I love you." At first, I thought Mewtwo had wrote this, but then realized it couldn't have been Mewtwo. These were carved into the Plate by hand, and Mewtwo wouldn't have been able to hold something like that in his bulbed fingers.

If the picture was Mew, it could be a clue. Perhaps Mew would be able to read these symbols. It was a slim chance, but worth looking into.

I put the necklace on, holding the Mind Plate in my hands. I took off down the hall to look for Mew.


	3. Trapped

000  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other copyrighted items. I do however own all original characters and places.  
Vitae: Thank goodness you're back! We're so~oo hungry!  
******: ****** starving!  
Me: "... Vitae... You're a psychic Pokemon... You could have used Teleport to escape."  
Vitae: *looks at me astounded*  
000

Chapter 3

Mewomega's POV

Same time

"Next," I said, bored. I was tired of this. I let 10 humans and 10 individual Pokémon fight me every day. None were worth the effort. It was almost enough to make me miss Mewtwo and the Omega Resistance. Both were powerful, a true challenge.

But Mewtwo was dead and the resistance hid in a forest full of Ghost Pokémon. When I recovered from Mewtwo's fight, I found I had lost the ability to change between types. As a Psychic, Ghost Pokémon were super strong against me, but only in large groups due to my power level.

"Mewomega! Me and my team will be the ones to stop you," said the old man who walked into the room.

"Send them all at me, attack alone. It makes no difference to me. I'll crush you all," I said. "That is, if you can get them out of their Pokéballs. I don't even allow Fighting, Steel, or Psychics out. I'm no longer interested in senseless murder."

"Damn... that was all I had…" the old man said before walking away.

Two hours after the battles, I sat high in the castle. Before my rule, the castle was a large cathedral. I made the humans renovate it into its current form.

I had been meditating to raise my power, but couldn't remain focused. I had grown very upset recently. There was none left who proved to challenge me, other than the Resistance, who only sought to lessen my power, unable to relinquish my grasp of the world.

There was no fun left, no wars or battles, no surprise attacks or assassination attempts. Everyone was afraid, scared into submission by my immense power. It infuriated me, the weakling so easily giving up.

All the Legendary Pokémon who had joined me proved to be powerful, if not useful. The bonds between them were weak, proved by the fact that had joined me at all. I never told them anything for they could easily betray me. All they were to me was a higher class of soldier.

I teleported to the cliff where I had lost for the first time. Anyone else would have considered me the victor, but not me. Out of 15 lives, I had only taken one. The rest were killed in their mass suicide attack.

I stood in the center of where the struggle had been. I meditated for a long time. I was deciding what to do. I was no longer happy with controlling most of the world. Every region had its own Resistance, Pokémon and humans strong enough to rule.

Johto had its Silver Resistance, a gathering of Pokémon who wanted to be like their lord, Lugia. Hoen had Team Peace, humans and Pokémon who wanted to end my rule. Sinnoh had Diamond Force, supporters of Dialga. Even Ore had the Snag'em Army, consisting of Snag'em and nearly all of Ore's citizens.

But the only force that mattered was here in Kanto, where my power was strongest. The Omega Resistance led by a Charizard so powerful that half of the Legendary Pokémon followed his every word. Charizard was so strong that he was the only living Pokémon to ever harm me.

I pulled my tail in close at the thought of what that monstrous Charizard had done. My tail was scarred and I had deeper scars and terrible burns on my back. No one could see them once I had completely healed them, but I could still feel the heat and pain.

I meditated more on giving the world to these groups; they had more than proved they were powerful enough to rule it. The moon was directly above me when I reached my conclusion.

"I'll give them this world," I said aloud.

There was a loud snap and crunch behind me as something emerged from the forest. You'll do nothing, you ruthless murderer," a deep voice said, its roar echoing in the silence of the night.

I turned to see somewhere between twenty to fifty fully grown Tyranitar emerge from the trees. They had of had traveled a long way from the Seven Islands, the closest place their species was native.

"And why would that be?" I questioned them. I could most likely face twenty wild Tyranitar, but I would be hard pressed.

I regretted speaking so boldly. As I watched, hundreds of pairs of red eyes glowed, as if the entire forest was alive. Hundreds of Tyranitar, the strongest of all dark types, stood before me with murderous intent. I spun as I felt presences behind me. Hundreds more stood at the bottom of the cliff. I looked back to the Dark Pokémon who emerged from the forest.

A massive Tyranitar walked forward, standing at least nine feet tall. This one was extremely large, towering over the others. He was also abnormally colored, as if it had been leached of color. It had pale green and grey armored skin, instead of the dark green and black that was normal. Scars covered the arms of the super Tyranitar.

Following behind him was an eight foot female, equally imposing. This Tyranitar was completely black. It was obvious they were mates.

The larger of the two spoke, "Mewomega, we Tyranitar have never opposed you, for you left our home alone. But when your hounds came into our lands, they committed a crime that I, Darkus, leader of the Tyranitar of the Seven Islands, cannot allow to go unpunished. They took our children, mere infant Lavatar who couldn't protect themselves. If they had become stronger, we may have let you off, as we know they'll eventually return to our home. But they all died because of your stupid power craze!"

The female looked at me sharply. "Do not think of escaping, Mewomega. We are a thousand strong, each of us at the peak of our power. This much darkness is enough to disable any psychic powers."

Darkus looked down at me. "Our daughter was in that group. That makes it personal. Me and Jasmine will personally see to your death."

I shivered. Jasmine was a human name. The Shadow Tyranitar had once been a trainer's Pokémon. For some unknown reason, Pokémon owned by humans were even more powerful than their wild equivalents. If they intended to kill me, I doubt I'd survive the night. The wounds I would receive alone would kill me.

"Seize him!" Darkus yelled.

A thousand Tyranitar converged upon me, grabbing and digging their claws into my flesh so my blood ran out of my body. In the near future, a fate worse than death awaited me. I was at the mercy of thousands of the most ruthless and powerful of Dark Pokémon.


End file.
